


Hot chocolate

by rwbybunnymage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybunnymage/pseuds/rwbybunnymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco and her team comes back from a mission and Coco needs to blow some steam with her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot chocolate

Team CFVY made their way back into the academy as they returned from a long and tiring mission. They were settled in small villages near mistral to help villagers fight off grimms invasion that happened in the area recently. The team made their through the ghostly hallways before stopping at their dorm, except the leader who kept walking.  
"Going to see your girlfriend?" Velvet asked curiously  
The fashionista spun around and lowered her glasses to meet the hazel brown eye of the faunus "Yeah, gotta go sleep with my girl"  
"Don't make too much noise" Fox teased her  
She put out her tongue "You're just jealous cause I'm getting more pussy than you Fox~" she teased back as she turned around and started walking again

Coco slowly made her way across the empty halls of the school. Sound of sleeping students and the occasional moans coming from some rooms. She stopped in front of her new room that she and Ed girlfriend asked Ozpin for to have more privacy and intimacy. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She saw the golden mane of her lover lying across the bed, Yang was sleeping tightly, holding on a pillow for comfort. Coco smiled and took her sunglasses off as she placed her bag on the floor. She went to the bathroom for a much needed shower after two intense week of fighting.

She turned on the water midway through the middle and the hottest setting, the warm and steamy liquid started to rain down on in the shower as Coco started to undress herself. She stepped in the shower and sighed happily, finally meeting the warmth of the water again. Se let the steamy liquid washed her body as she held the wall as looked down to let some steam blow.

Yang woke up as soon as she heard the showers run, she smiled brightly as she knew that her favourite fashionista just came back from her mission. She sat up on the bed and stretched before walking over to the bathroom. The hot steam from the water escaped the room as she opened the door. She quietly entered and closed the door behind and started undressing.Coco hummed happily as she washed herself. She felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist before a kiss was laid on the base of her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. He stopped what she was doing and looked back "hey sun dragon~"Yang smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away "I missed you Coco~"

She blushed and turned around to hold Yang by the neck and kissed her lips passionately. She pressed her forehead against hers and smiled "I know you did, but I'm back, and I really need some love after that mission". Yang blushed and smiled brightly "what kind of love, cuddle or the special kind?" She smirked and kissed her neck softly.The short haired leader smiled and enjoy the warmth that he girlfriend brought her before taking a decision "why not both?" Yang's hand reached down to grab her ass, she lifted her up in the air and pushed her against the wall of the shower. She kissed her and nibbled on her neck as she left a hickey and then looked at her the fashionista in the eye "both sounds like a good plan~"

Coco squeal as Yang picked her up and held into her neck. She moaned softly while Yang worked on her neck, she was getting aroused already after two weeks without her, she needed her right there and then, she didn't even care if it was the middle of the night at all.Yang crouched down and placed the brown haired girl on the ground as she crawled over her to kiss her deeply, she slipped her tongue in her mouth for a much needy make out session. Her hand slowly ran up and down her curves and finally reached her girlfriend's perky chest. Yang grinned and leaned down to bite on her breast. Coco moaned and bit her lip as she watched her do that "Damn I forgot how much I love it when you do that~"She smiled and winked at her "I know a lot of stuff you like babe, tonight is your night~"

Coco nodded and ran her fingers through her hair as Yang continued to play with her chest. She let out soft whimpers and moans and squirmed under Yang's touch, her hips rising up to tell her she needed more.The brawler and grabbed her hips and smirked "Alright alright, I get the message" she smiled and crouched down to her girlfriend's sex. She stared at what laid in front of her, the pulsating and dripping folds of Coco's pussy yearning for some action. Yang grinned and kissed the sensitive knob above her slit.Coco shivered as jolts of pleasure shot through her body, her back arching as her hips buckled in to meet Yang's mouth. She whimpered and moaned softly "Yang..please...I need you~"

The blonde bit her lip and smiled "I know, I'm just teasing you before I get to the real deal" she cooed before diving in her slit, her mouth sucking on the wet folds as she slipped her tongue inside Coco's core.Coco closed her eye and moaned loudly, her legs already trembling and shaking from what Yang was doing. She breathing heavily as her arms moved and squirmed around in pleasure.Yang swirled her tongue around her inner walls, licking and lapping every drop of her juices that ran down from her slit. She moaned at the heaven like taste that her tongue met inside of her. Coco screamed her name in delight as she felt herself near her climax. she held Yang's head close and her body started twitching and trembling. Yang saw her body movement and she increased her pace at which Coco out, she dug even deeper and gently nib on her clit to add a bit of pain, to which she knew would bring her over the edge.

The other girl gasped and violently came on her lover's face. She screamed and convulsed as her body shook from pleasure. She panted and moaned softly as she looked down. Yang grin as she licked her licks "Let's wash ourselves and then round two?" Coco chuckled and nodded "Two of many Yang~"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write smut, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
